objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
DMRE Episode 3: Elimination Time/Spirit of Bow
Episode 3, crazy fast because I was wanting to do episodes REALLY FAST. OK Episode 4 will be at 6:00 PM, K? Plot All Contestants must be in a haunted house and hope Bow doesn't scare them or make them die. Episode *Kabloom: Hey Dart... *Dart: WHAT? *Kabloom: Just wanting to ask, is there a Sub-Zero Subwoofer? *Dart: WHY? *Kabloom: Because- *Arle: Excuse me, Kabloom. Elimination Time is starting! *ELIMINATION! *Arle: We've got only three votes... awkward. Oh well, let's hope we get more votes next episode. *Arle: Also, Mr. Yokai felt bad for Kabloom, so he voted for TLC. TLC is safe with one vote. *Arle: And the prize is Funyuns! *TLC: Yum! *Arle: Kabloom, you got two votes. You're- *Kabloom: IMMUNITY SWAP TOKEN! *Arle: Where did you get that? *Kabloom: Before I died, I found that token on the floor. I choose Cannon! *Cannon: But I'm- *Arle: Sorry Cannon, you're eliminated. *Cannon: WHAT? That's impossible! *Arle: It isn't. He used an Immunity Swap Token. *Cannon: Huh? Why is there alot of Terraria Weapons drawn toward me? *Arle: To beat you up! *Cannon: Wait- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HEEEEEELPPPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *TLC: What does Kabloom get? *Arle: Funyuns. *Freezy: Finally that brat claims no more. That brat threw Thermal into the ocean. *Arle: Yeah. He even entered in the most dumbest way, shooting me. NEXT SCENE *Arle: So the next challenge is... HAUNTED HOUSE! *Kabloom: OK? *Arle: Basically, you're supposed to stay in a haunted house for long. *Kabloom: I bet it's just a dumb one. *Arle: No. Anyways, if you get scared, you are out. *Arle: If someone wins, there team gets IMMUNITY. *Arle: Also, it only counts if you get scared and run out, not when you get launched out, like Soap blowing Marshmellow out of the haunted house. *Arle: Anyways, challenge begins, NOW! NEXT SCENE *Kabloom: Well, this isn't haunted. *Freezy: I'm scared! *Kabloom: Don't worry. *Gem: OMG I'M SCARED!!! *Ini: ME TWO!!! *Kabloom: Okay, team, we must split up! *i-Padder: Heck no mate! Splitting up ends bad! *Kabloom: Just split up! *i-Padder: Fine. *i-Padder: Hmm, the Toy Room look like an interesting place to hide. *i-Padder: There's a sign that says: "Make sure to wind Music Box or you let out Bow!" *i-Padder: I'll keep that in mind. *Kabloom: OK, this Bathroom should be a great hiding spot! Pills should be my defense! *Arle (from an announcer): Reminder, this isn't Five Nights at Wario 3! *Kabloom: OK. *Thermal: I bet my heat will win! *Hydro: Squeak! *Gemini: Wow, a Bow portrait! *i-Padder: KEEP THIS MUSIC BOX WINDED UP OR ELSE I MIGHT DIE... *i-Padder: WIND IT UP WIND IT UP WIND IT UP... *i-Padder: I need to go potty... (brings music box with him) *Kabloom: Eh, everyone, this isn't haunted at all! Furnace, do you feel it's haunted? *Kabloom: Furnace? *Codey: Right now he is scared. *Codey: Because the ghost of Dough is also here. *Kabloom: Freaked out! Nah! *Kabloom: Gotta say this isn't- (the ghost of Dough scares him) AHHHHHHHH! (runs out of haunted house) *Codey: OMG DOUGH HAS SCARED HIM. *Gemini: Peanut, make sure we don't get- *Suddenly, some kinda human comes! *Arle: I've made all the ghosts anime. *Gemini: Makes sense. *Gem: Ini, this isn't- *Gem finds out that Ini is gone! *Gem: Where's Ini? *Bow: BOO! *Gem: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Ini: Wait! Gem! *Random: Randomly wandering around, OK. *Random: Huh, this isn't- *BBB: (stares at Random scary) *Random: (faints) *Soon then, BBB reduced every teammate to one. Let's see what happens next. *i-Padder: I failed to wind the Music Box up. I guess Bow trusts my message on not to scare me. Oh well. *Bow: BOO! *i-Padder: Bow, you promised me that you won't scare me. *Bow: But I'm bored! *i-Padder: Doesn't matter. Go scare someone else. *Dough: BOO! *i-Padder: Go scare someone else. *So then Bow and Dough attempted to scare i-Padder. No matter how many times they scared him, he remained calm. *i-Padder: One last time, and you're dead. *Bow & Dough: BOO! *i-Padder: (traps bow in a bottle) (uses vacuum and sucks up dough into it) *Mappy: OMG YOU ARE GOING TO BE SO BUSTED FOR IT *Mappy "runs" over to i-Padder. *i-Padder: Take this, Mappy. (sucks mappy into vacuum) *Mappy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (jumps out of vacuum and "runs" out) *Arle: Well, i-Padder, you've gained immunity for your whole team! Good job! *Arle: Vote for who should be eliminated! Who should be eliminated? Gemini Spirit Stormy Scratch Taco Mappy (:D) Peanut Random Molecule Dynamite Category:DMRE